Lizzy's Family
by ZombieChick29
Summary: A single mother with young children attempts to flee the outbreak and reunite with her family. They end up meeting with Rick's group later down the road. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Liz closes the door to the room where both of her children are fast asleep. _They look like angels when sleeping _she thinks to her. She heads to the living room and turns on the news.

"Reports of riots continue though out eastern Long Island. Police are thinning out as the groups get larger. They ask all civilians to remain indoors, keep all doors and windows locked until the riots are under control. Do not... I repeat, DO NOT attempt to leave your home. If anyone is sick in your family, you must quarantine them. Keep them away from all others if they show signs of the following: A bite wound, High fever, coma like state,"

Liz turned off the news not wanting to hear anymore. Most of the riots are happening in town, thankfully Liz and her children are on the outskirts of Ronkonkoma. If need be she can take them to her sister and brother in Patchogue where they can hopefully leave the state and all be safe. Her family owned some land in Northern New York near the Baseball hall of fame and she hoped the land is. Liz stirred her crock pot of homemade chicken noodle soup. The phone rang as she put the cover back on the pot. Liz hurried to answer the phone so not to wake her children. It was her sister Kendra calling to check up on them. Kendra tried to convince Liz to come over with the children before the riots made it over by her. Liz would only say that she will think of it. They chatted for a few minutes before saying good bye. She hung up just in time to hear her youngest crying.

Entering her children's room she sees Ann rolling in her crib and crying. Ann was only 6 months while her brother Ricky was 1 ½ years old. Liz picks her up to comfort her and pats her bottom, "Shhh... bubba is sleeping Hun, and we don't want to wake him. Ah... I know what the matter is." A quick change later, Ann was calm and enjoying a cup of juice on her play mat as her brother woke up. Liz sighed; it can be tough being a single mother yet enjoyable as well. She got little Ricky up, changed, and settled with his sister. Being a rainy, Friday afternoon she allowed them to have on a half hour of Baby Einstein's video as a special treat. With dinner cooking, and the kids entertained Liz decided to get their bags started to go. Being one who likes to be prepared, she already has a bug out bag (more like a suite case really) ready to go filled with quiet toys, formula, bottles and cups, bibs, blankets, first aid, and copies of all their important documents. She grabbed it from the closet and put it at the door. Looking over at the children, Ann was happily playing with Ricky's toes as he giggled each time she tried to suck on them.

Grabbing another bag Liz put a few days of clothing for each of them, packed water, snacks, and canned goods. Thankfully she doesn't need a lot to pack, the family RV is parked out back with a full tank of gas and canned food items stored in one of the trunk areas. Rick, Kendra, and Liz all have a love of traveling so a few years back they all chipped in for the RV and kept it in Liz's yard when not in use. In the distance sirens can be heard, and people screaming. Liz ran to her children, both were happily playing together. With a sigh of relief she went to the window and looked outside. Smoke can be seen in the distance, neighbors were standing outside while others ran for their cars. All of a sudden, those who were standing lunged for those running. Liz watched as her neighbor Tom gets his througt torn out as his family watched in horror from their car. She covered her mouth so not to scream, standing at the window for a moment longer. She waited to long, the "riots" were outside her home.

Liz closed the blinds and stepped away from the windows. The sound of her son crying snapped her back to reality. Liz ran to his side, Ann had finally gotten hold of his toes and bit down with her two baby teeth. Hugging Ricky, she got him cleaned up as she tried to explain that his sister didn't mean to hurt him. He rubbed his eyes, "Baby Bad, bad baby!" "Honey, no she's not bad. Annie thought she was playing with you. There are no bad babies, only bad choices." Settling him down, she got Ann and sat with her near Ricky. "Ann, No bite. Biting hurts, you hurt bubba. Ricky, do you forgive her?" Ann gave him a little smile and giggled a little as she reached out for her bubba. Ricky started to laugh a little as he watched her drool onto their mothers pant leg. He ended up giving her a big hug and attempted to pick her up. "Easy now. How about some early dinner and then we can head to Uncle Rick's house?" Ricky let go of his sister, clapped his hands and ran to the sink to wash up. After they washed up, Liz got them settled at the table with some crackers, and a small bowl in front of Ricky. She turned off the TV and lights, in hopes that they will be left alone from the chaos outside. Liz put some chicken, noodles, and veggies on a plate with no broth for Ann, and then poured a bowl for herself. Ann started picking at her food when the phone rang.

Liz quickly picked up the phone, it was her brother Rick. She whispered into the phone about how she waited to long and that now the riots are outside her door. Rick was quiet for a moment as he thought about what to do. "Rick, we can't go out front. We might be seen going out there to the car. When the kids are done eating we'll head to the backyard to the RV. Once the kids are settled, I'll drive out to you and your family then we'll head to Kendra's might be a tight fit but I'd rather we were all together."

"I'll make sure we're all ready, by the time you get here. I'll call Kendra to tell her to get ready. I'm glad mom and dad aren't here for this, though…" "Rick, we don't have time for this, we'll talk about this later." Glancing over at her kids, Little Rick and Ann were having a food fight with their noodles. "I got to run; the kids are making a mess." They hung up, neither one wanting to say goodbye.

Liz got them cleaned up and glanced at the clock. It was only 4:30 but if they leave now they could be with family by the time its dark as long as the roads aren't bad. She got the kids changed and dressed in night clothes before glancing out the front window. A few people were in her yard now and she could see them better. Some had holes where their stomachs were, others were torn all over their body. Two of them were walking towards the house.

Thankfully, with the riots getting closer over the past couple of days Liz had set up Ricky's seat in the RV already along with the base to Ann's car seat. She hurried Ricky towards the back door. As she set Ann in her seat Ricky started to cry wanting his "cuddy" (cuddly puppy). Liz ran to his room, thankfully it was still in his crib as an after thought she also grabbed Ann's cuddly teddy bear. Hurrying back to the children, Ricky was sitting next to a dozing Ann with his thumb in his mouth looking at the front door. The people out front had made their way to the door and were now banging on it hard as they can. Liz placed the cuddies with Ann before picking her up and then grabbed Ricky's hand. She hurried the children out back through the drizzling rain.

So far so good, it was quiet except for out front and no one was around. After buckling the kids in she ran back inside to grab their bug out bags. She tossed them outside and as an after thought grabbed the crock pot of soup before heading back out to the children. Liz took a moment to look at the home she grew up in and started raising her children in when she suddenly heard a crash. They made it inside the house. Liz placed the pot in the fridge before climbing in behind the wheel of the RV, making sure to lock the doors. She put it into gear and headed towards the wood gate. Taking a glance at her children she couldn't help but smile, Ricky helped himself to both of the cuddies and was happily playing with them. As calm as she could she told him to hold on then sped up the RV through the gate and the crowd in the road.

Neighbors who she knew and loved were running for their lives from their loved ones who got bit. Cars were crashed into poles and bushes, fires can be seen in the distance. Realizing how bad things were Liz drove a bit faster refusing to stop for anyone. She attempted to call the kids father, Noah, there was no answer. No surprise there, he has refused to speak to her since the day Ann was born. _I hope you rot in hell asshole, _thought Liz.

She attempted to call her best friend Lyn since her hubby Ron was away on a business trip. She promised him that she'd get Lyn and their two week old twins before she left town if the riots got closer. Liz got no answer. Fearing something was wrong she headed straight there. Thankfully Lyn was just a few blocks away. Liz parked the RV in front of the house, taking the keys with her she locked the kids inside. How odd, Lyn's car door was open. Liz peaked inside the car; it was empty except for an overnight bag and a bat. Grabbing the bat, she approached the house slowly.

"Lyn…Lyn, are you there?" she called out just above a whisper. Fearing the worst she tried the door, it was unlocked. Again very odd for Lyn, she was usually a stickler for making sure things were locked. "Lyn…its Liz, I came to get you and the girls." Stepping inside, Liz can hear a hoarse little cry. Suddenly there was a bang coming from the basement door. She walked to it carefully; thankfully the door opens inward instead of out. Liz gripped the bat tighter as she reached to open the door. Taking a deep breath she leaned her shoulder into the door catching her self on the stair rail on the other side.

She watched as she saw a creature fall to the concrete floor below. Fearing she just hurt her friend, Liz turned on the light and ran down to it. "Oh shit... Lyn." Lying before her was Lyn, but not the best friend she once knew. Lyn had a bite to the shoulder, her eyes were a milky white, and from falling down a flight of stairs a pool of blood formed around her. She closed herself off from her children after getting bit so she wouldn't hurt them.

Liz fought back tears as she heard the faint cry once again. She ran back upstairs to the nursery. Both infants were weary from crying, who knows how long they were calling for their mother as she died down stairs. Liz picked them up and placed them in their car seats. She checked out front, things were surprisingly quiet. Hurrying to the RV she glanced around. One can tell the riot was here, things tossed around on lawns, cars crashed. She got the kids inside RV along side her two. Ricky and Ann were both asleep. Liz started up the RV once more. It was now almost 5:30 pm and she was determined not to stop for anything until she got to her brothers house. Now she had three infants and a toddler to look after.

Liz turned onto Sunrise Highway west towards Patchogue. The road wasn't to crowded, people steadily headed out of town and when she needed to Liz swerved to avoid stalled cars. An hour later she was pulling to a stop in front of her brother's house. Thankfully she didn't have to honk or leave the RV. As soon as she stopped Rick ran out with his wife, Sally, and two sons, Nicholas and Keith, in tow. Liz hurried to let them on.

Once all were onboard, she gave everyone a big hug and helped get the boys settled in the back with a movie. Rick took over driving so she could tend to the new youngest family members, Angela and Andrea. Sally helped Liz change and feed them as Liz told them what happened to their mother. Rick nearly slammed the breaks just as they were turning onto the L.I.E.

"Lizzy, you know what that means right?" Not waiting for an answer he kept talking. "It's Zombies, it actually happened!" Sally sat next to him with a content Andrea who was starting to doze.

"Don't start that again. I don't want you getting the boys all worked up about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Just up ahead of them on the LIE cars were crashing into each other trying to get past and out of town. Rick realized that heading west and then back north was no good. They won't be able to get his sister Kendra and her wife Jackie as originally planned. Rick turned to his wife and sister, "Sally Hun, they need to know what is happening. This is why I read them the survival guide to them each night, it's our other bible. Now, look out that window up ahead. We can't get to Kendra, and she can't get to us. I'm heading to the park off Ocean and hope we can get a boat…"

Sally shook her head but didn't argue with her husband. Getting up, she laid the sleeping Andrea back in her car seat. Looking at Liz she asked if there was anything she could give her boys since they haven't eaten dinner yet. Liz laid Angela down too and helped heat up the soup for everyone. Needs to be eaten before it go bad anyway, Liz thought. Once everyone had a bowl in front of them or in Rick's case a mug, Liz tried to contact Kendra.

On the fourth ring Jackie answered. "Liz is that you?" She asked. Liz acknowledged that it was and asked for Kendra. "I….I'm so sorry Liz but she…. She got bit as we ran for the car. Can you come get me? I…. I locked myself in the bathroom and those things are on the other side." Liz can hear them banging on the door when Jackie yelled. "GO AWAY!" Liz wiped away some tears that escaped. "I'm sorry Jackie, the roads are all blocked and we can't get to you. We tried. I'm sorry…." Jackie mumbled something then suddenly screamed. The zombies made it into the bathroom with her. Liz could do nothing but listen as her sister-in-law screamed and the zombies attacked her. Finally she hung up, tears running down her cheeks. "R….Rick… Stop the RV." She whispered. Rick didn't hear her and kept going when suddenly she yelled. "STOP THE RV RICK! JUST STOP!" Rick pulled over to the side of the road and put it in park. He walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Lizzy…. What's wrong?" He asked. Keith and Nicholas ran to their mother and hugged her, scared after hearing their aunt scream at their dad. Liz told him about their sister's being dead. Tears escaped his eyes, glancing over to his wife and children; his children were crying as well while his wife sat there dry eyed and stone faced. They sat there for a while crying for their loved ones who didn't make it. Rick and Liz could only pray that their parents made it and were still alive up north.

Sally took over driving the RV south towards the bay. It was almost 8 o'clock by the time they got close to the bay. Rick and Liz settled the children in the back of the RV, the older boys and little Ricky shared a bunk bed, while the infants and Liz shared the big bed so they wouldn't disturb anyone if they woke in the middle of the night. Sally pulled up to the bay and parked. She looked around her with Rick next to her at the chaos around them. Boats and homes were on fire.

Rick decided to keep watch that night and sent his wife off to bed. He made sure all windows and the door were locked. As he sat there watching the moon and stars reflect off the water, he remembered that a neighbor of his, The Hornet Family, had a boat out here. It should be big enough for all of them to live comfortably for a while.

As the sun rose, Rick was able to get a better view around them. Bodies lay in the water, rising and falling with each wave coming in. About a hundred meters out he could see the outline of a ship. There were no flames or smoke coming from it like the others tied up to the dock. Rick wondered if it is worth the risk. He was in such deep thought about it; he never heard his wife wake up. Sally slowly walked up to her husband, quickly grabbed his arm, and dug her nails into him. Rick spun around at her, bat at the ready.

"Shit Sally! Why did you do that?" Rick put down the bat and turned back to the view of the boat. "YOU IDIOT! You call this keeping watch? What if I was one of those things? You were so spaced out that your wife and children could have been attacked, and what about your sister and her brats? Huh?" Sally was so mad that she smacked him in the back of the head before turning around to head back to bed. Rick would never lay a hand on a woman, wondered when she started to be so uncaring even to her own children.

"Hey big brother." Said Liz as she sat next to him. Rick smiled at her, glad that she was at least with him. "When did Sally become such a bitch?" Rick glared at his sister; wanting to be mad that she called her that. All he could do was laugh though. "Sis, when you're right, you're right. I don't know when she got like this. She won't even let the kids touch her 9 times out of 10" Rick said as he ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly he saw movement behind the RV, another car was coming. "Lizzy, go back to the kids, try to keep them quiet. We've got company coming. I'm going to great our guests." Liz hugged her brother. "Take the bat Rick and be careful. We'll be fine." Rick stepped off the RV and made it around to the driver's side as the car pulled up.

Inside were two people. The male opened his door. "Boy am I glad to see a normal face. These riots have gotten out of hand." Said the man. The woman stepped out and stood next to them quietly. Rick greeted them and shook their hands. "I'm Rick N. Casper, nice to meet you." Finally the woman spoke up. "I'm Laura and this is Skylar. Nice RV you have there, do you have a group with you and can we join you?" Rick thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to have two extra pairs of hands to help protect the kids he thought. "I have a family to protect and some questions for you first before I say yes or no. 1. Have you been bit, scratched, or injured in any way? 2. Were you part of another group, if so how many people in it and how far away are they? 3. Do you have anything to contribute to the group such as skills or food items?"

Laura and Skylar decided to be honest with this man as they wanted to join him. "No we haven't been bit, scratched or injured. Yes we had a small group of five people but the other three got bit when trying to help someone out of a car on the way here. They didn't make it. I'm a black smith a hobby, if I have the right materials I make swords and knife to last. Laura here was a nurse. Plus we'd be happy to add what supplies we have to the groups."

Rick looked around him as he thought, so far all was quiet. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Alright, but before you come on the RV you need to leave what weapons you have on you here in the car." Laura and Skylar agreed with him. They placed their knifes and Skylar's sword in the car and then locked it up. Rick led them onto the RV, where the others were waiting.

Liz had the babies laid out on a floor mat, each happily looking around and Ann playing with her cuddy. Liz was making everyone breakfast, as the boys sat at the table playing with Ricky's toy cars. Sally sat in the front passenger seat reading a book trying to ignore everyone. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Laura and Skylar. They are going to join us." Rick gave the boys a hug then sat with them at the table. Liz walked over to them, holding two plates in her hands. "Welcome. You look exhausted. Here's some breakfast. Please join us." Laura and Skylar were surprised to see two women and six children. They couldn't help but wonder what they got themselves into.

Taking the plates both expressed their appreciation then sat on the couch to eat. Liz had made them a feast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and juice. Liz set plates in front of the boys then made sure Rick and Sally had one too before she set herself down to eat.

An hour later, all was cleaned up and Liz was taking care of the infants. Skylar ad Laura sat with Rick. "So Casper, do you have a plan or something?" Rick smiled; he liked being called Casper since it made things less confusing when he's with his nephew. He pointed out the boat in the distance and told them of his plan to get to it. "I'm determined to get my wife Sally, our two boys, my sister and her children to it. Since there was no way we could head north into the mountains, I thought we'd head south and see where it takes us."

Laura and Skylar were both relieved to hear they both weren't his wives and all the kids his. "Casper, I have a small motorboat here, it's why we came this way. We can use that and tie a rowboat to it and pull everyone to the boat together." Casper thought about it for a moment, it just might work. They agreed on the plan.

Skylar, Laura, and Casper would be on the motorboat while they pulled the others in the rowboat. This way they would be the first to board it. Casper told Sally and Liz the plan then helped get the kids bundled up for the ride. Liz set the bundled up infants in their car seats and grabbed their diaper bag with extra bottles. She covered the carriers with fleece to keep them warm from the cold air and spray from the waves. The group made their way to the boats that Casper and Skylar tied together. They helped Liz get the babies on safely then the boys and lastly Sally. Soon after Skylar started the boat, they slowly made their way through the water and bloated bodies.

Keith and Nicholas, even though they had jackets, were getting cold and scooted closer to their mother. Sally pushed them away from her, almost sending them over the side. Thankfully Keith caught himself on the edge and prevented both his brother and him from going over. Suddenly, Andrea started to cry. Sally glanced around her to the floating bodies some were moving and pulling themselves over the others to get towards the boat. She reached over to the baby and took off the fleece; leaning to the baby she covered her mouth and pinched her nose. Sally did this with her own children and they quickly learned not to cry as infants.

Liz saw what she was doing and moved over to her, "Get off her you BITCH!" She slapped Sally hard as she can, leaving a bright red handprint on her face. Though Angela and Andrea weren't hers, she was determined to protect them as her own. Sally let go of the infant and stumbled back onto her seat. Liz comforted the infant, gave her a pacifier then covered her up once more.

Turning towards Sally, Liz had a few more words for her. She noticed what looked like a hand on the boat but thought she was imagining things. Sally placed her hand near it, trying to steady herself in the seat. Suddenly she wasn't there anymore and never made a single peep as she was grabbed and fell into the water. Liz could only stare at the spot where her sister-in-law once sat. The boys moved to their aunt and she took them into her arms to comfort them. She was thankful that the infants were calm and little Ricky was lulled to sleep with the movement of the waves.

Laura heard the splash, looked back to the other boat. She made Skylar stop the boat and pulled the others closer so they can talk. Liz told them of what happened to Sally but she wasn't sorry. The boys didn't shed a single tear. Liz looked ahead; they were almost to the boat. Knowing there was nothing to be done; they kept on towards the boat in the distance.

As they got closer Casper saw the name on the boat. It's the OREO, his neighbor's boat in front of them. His stomach sunk, as no one came out to great them. Casper and Liz has known them their whole lives and it was sad to think of what happened to the family. Their friends Eric and Kelly Hornet named the boat as children since it is black and white in color. They tied up their boat and stepped on board. Not knowing what they would find when they go inside, Liz stayed on the rowboat with the children.

**A/N: The group has decided to head south in the boat. My question is should they head to Washington D.C. or head straight to Georgia? Thank you for the review 'Lovely Lexus'. I understand the confusion with the Rick's so I made it so he's called by his last name. I agree about the kids as well.**


End file.
